


It's Not Right But It's Okay......

by MaNeBi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Cheating, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Tried, Loss of Trust, Mental Breakdown, Moving On, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tom is slightly a dick, i'm tagging as i go, sister is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaNeBi/pseuds/MaNeBi
Summary: I'm gonna make it anyway.Pack your bags up and leave.And don't you dare come running back to me.I'd rather be alone than unhappy.





	1. Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm testing the waters on writing fanfiction and hopefully I'm doing it correctly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I have a lot go free time at work so I have about three fanfictions in the works.
> 
> So stay tuned. yea. 
> 
> um..
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

        The sky was as dark as slate still and the icy winds blew the rain against the window; She sat on the bay window seat looking out into the busy urban streets as he packed his bags. He paused a few times during packing to look at her, a peaceful look on her face but he knew it was only a mask to hide her true emotions; pain, anger and sadness.

       “ **I don’t see the point of you moving out….all you are doing is rubbing salt into the wound and leaving me with the house that you and Charlotte _fucked_ in while I was away…** ” She said with venom in her voice as she continued to stare out the window “I have no problem leaving.” finally turning to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from the crying she did after discovering his 2 year affair with her younger sister.

      “ **Then again I shouldn’t be surprised that she seduced you, Hiddleston.** ” he into her eyes. Completely emotionless. The chasm of life had drained out of her irises. It was like staring at the dead eyes of a corpse, lifeless.

       “ **Aurora...darling** ” A small laugh escaped her lips as she looked at him with a sad smile “ **Did you call her that too? Did you call her that while you _fucked_ her? Or did she blush?** ” running a hand through her black hair “ **The boys in our high school always thought that she looked adorable when she blushed, as if a spring rose kissed her cheeks…..everyone did like her better.** ” Standing up from the window, she shoved her hands into her sweater pocket, sniffling softly.

       “ **I’ll move out. So she can move in. That way you two can fuck each other without a care in the world.** ” she began to walk towards the door only to stop with her back still facing him “ **Oh and don’t worry, I’ll tell people that I was the one who cheated on you, okay? We don’t want that prince charming reputation of yours to be ruined..** ” leaving the room, not before placing something on their dresser “ **Charolette was always jealous of this engagement ring. She is a size 6!** ” she shouted from down the hall, then a door slammed shut.

       Tom stood there gripping tightly onto the shirt he held. Slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, tears falling freely down his cheeks. Fuck! How stupid and selfish was he to let himself be taken over by lust and destroy the only person who truly loved him and cheat on her with her sister no less. The person who didn’t see him as Tom Hiddleston, the famous actor but as Tom, a regular person. “ **Fuck….Fuck….I’m so sorry, Aurora** ” covering his mouth as he cried.

 

* * *

 

     Aurora stood there with her back against the door. her whole body feeling numb. Just like that day, She found out Charlotte was paying those girls in their high school to harass her. Each and everyday, until she dropped out. She tried her best to tell their father and Sara about it, but they refused to believe that their little princess would do such a thing. Biting the inside of her cheek, pushing herself away from the door. Shakily walking over to the stool chair that faced a half finished printing. A gift, She was planned on giving to Tom on their wedding day. 2 years wasted on this fucking painting and for what? Another dream to be stomped on by her sweet caring sister. Calmly picking up the palette knife that laid on top of a can of paint.

_STAB._

Everyone loves Charlotte, she is always the center of attention.

_STAB._

Charlotte is perfect in every way. Beauty. Intelligence.

_STAB._

Why can you be more like Charlotte?

_STAB._

Be like Charlotte. Be like Charlotte.

" **FINE! YOU WIN!! YOU CAN HAVE HIM!!!** " As the blade of the palette knife pierced the canvas multi times. 

_STAB. STAB. STAB. STAB._

     " **I** **GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!!!** " She screamed and sobbed. Shoving the painting and all to the floor, crumbling onto her knees, holding and rocking herself. The one time she finally found a tiny bit of happiness in a world that shun her for being the daughter of a whore. Taken away. Ripped out of her grasp. Charlotte wasn't going to feel content until she was suffering or dead.

Aurora tried to catch her breath as her heart pound against her chest rapidly “ **Oh** **.** **..No..not now…** ” An old friend reared its ugly head again. Aurora held herself tightly as she tried to relax her breathing but old memories began to resurface after 5 years of repressing them. “ **You are okay….you are okay….you are okay** ” whispering to herself as she rocked back and forward slowly.


	2. Something About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is taking so long to update but it actually really hard to write something like cause I want to sure it is up to my standards and keeps my readers coming back for more.
> 
> I'm trying my best for you guys
> 
> so please enjoy!

* * *

 

        Aurora was woken up by something more like someone licking her face, She laughed softly as slowly began to wake up to stare at her morning wake up call in the face “ **Good morning to you too, Chica..** ” She smiled while petting the young golden retriever, who barked happily. She continued to rub circles with her thumb on Chica's forehead, who wagged her tail. A knock on the door startled Aurora, She looked up to see her college best friend, Sadie slowly opening the door even more “ **Morning sleeping beast! Just in time too. Mark and I made breakfast!** ” she said as Chica left Aurora's side “ **Thank you...I’ll be right down** ” she nodded and left with Chica, closing the door behind her.

        Aurora laid back down on her bed while sighing heavily and covering her face with her arms. 72 days. It has been 72 days since she left Tom and the night she almost ended it all.

        The first month was extremely hard to get through since she found out not even a week after the break up, Aurora came across her sister’s Instagram. She felt her heart drop to her stomach drop and a lump form in her throat, Charlotte posted up a new image on her page. There in that new post, Charlotte showing was off an engagement ring and it wasn’t just any old ring. It was the same ring that Tom used to ask her to marry him three year ago.

     So many emotions went through her head; Anger, Hatred, Sadness, Betrayal and Bitterness. But the caption that she wrote was what threw Aurora over the edge.

 

“ _Two beautiful years with the man of my dreams, I’m so happy to announce that I am going to officially become Mrs. Hiddletons in the Winter!!_ ”

 

       Aurora threw her laptop with so much strength that it broke in half against the bedroom wall. She was screaming and sobbing while gripping onto her head. She felt as if someone stole all the air from her lungs, She stumbled into the bathroom trying to regain some sanity from whatever was left. Aurora stared at herself in the mirror and she couldn’t recognize the person who was staring back at her. She looked so sickly and pale with dark circles, oily unkeep hair and cracked lips. She swear she saw the reflection smirking at her, mocking her.

 

“ **Just look at you. No wonder _he left you for her_...** ” It mocked

 

“ **S-Shut up…** ”

 

“ **You were nothing but a pathetic excuse for human and he couldn’t bare to look at you!** ” It laughed and mocking her

 

“ **He never really _loved you_. He only dated you _out of pity_.** ”

 

       “ **JUST SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!** ” Aurora screamed as she began punched the mirror with her fists. She ignored the pain, blood even Mark, who was her best friend’s fiancé who was struggling to pull her away from the mirror as she fought and screamed against him to let her go.

      “ **SADIE!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!** ” He shouted while dragging Aurora down to the floor and grabbing towels to wrap around her wrists to stop the bleeding “ **Aurora! Hush...Hush...it’s going to be okay..** ” He said trying to calm her down as she sobbed in his arms “ **I-I don’t...want to feel this…I don’t want to feel a-anything anymore….** ” She sobbed and shaking weakly as she slowly started losing consciousness.

      She couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night or how she came out of the ordeal alive, She slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling above her and an oxygen mask covering my mouth and nose. Machines beeping around her and throbbing a pain coming from her bandaged up wrists. She was in a hospital. A tear rolled down her cheek. It was official, She was far too unstable and broken that she tried to take her own life. 

      Aurora was bought out her thoughts when she felt someone squeeze her right hand softly. She slowly turned to see her best friend who looked like she hasn't slept in days, smiling at her with red puffy eyes " **You are finally awake, ya dork...** " she sniffled as tears began to fill her eyes again " **you have been asleep for 4 days now and I was getting worried...** " She laughed softly while wiping her tears away on her sweater sleeve.

     Aurora stared at Sadie, She felt her heart tighten in her chest, She was causing her best friend her only family pain cause She couldn't control her fucking demons, She squeezed her hand tightly as tears fell down her cheeks " **I-I'm so s-sorry....Sadie....I'm such a horrible and selfish f-friend...** " She choked out " **I am n-nothing but a b-burden to you and m-mark..** " Sadie stood up quickly from where she was sitting and hugged Aurora tightly without hurting her. " **No! Never! I never thought of you as a burden! Mark and I both enjoy your company. I love you so much! You are like a sister to me why I would ever think of you in that way...** " kissing the top of Aurora's head softly.

   Pulling away from the hug and holding Aurora's face in her hands, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she looked at her in the eyes " **We are here for you. We are family. I swear on my life that I won't let you fall down this fucking rabbit hole again, got it?** " Aurora nodded while hugging her again tightly " **Good. cause I was going to kick your ass, if my maid of honor and the godmother of my first born left me.** " Making both of them laugh as they pulled away from one another.

" **Alright! Let me go get the doctor and call Mark to bring you some fresh and clean clothes so we can leave this horrible place and go home, okay?** " She smiled with taking her phone and leaving the room.

Aurora laid down onto the bed and staring at the ceiling before closing her eyes " **It's going to be okay......it's going to be okay...** "


	3. The Game of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes Charlotte.

* * *

 

         Tom sat there on the sofa while rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. How did this spiral out of control? His lust drove him to destroy the one true relationship that brought him happiness. For what? A person who doesn’t love him for him but for his fame and money. Was he really that blinded by Charlotte's act that he ignored Aurora's warnings. Thinking that she was only dramatizing everything. but instead of listening, He let his dick think for him instead of his brain.

        A manila envelope was thrown onto his lap “ **She was under suicide watch for two days before being released from the hospital to her friend** ” Luke said while removing his coat and placing it on the chair “ **I made sure everything was kept under wraps so the media won’t get their hands on this information.** ” Tom removed his hands from his face. Opening the envelope, He felt his heart drop into his stomach, covering mouth with his hand as tears formed in his eyes.

       “ **I did this is to her, Luke...I fucking did this to her..** ” whispering as his voice cracked a bit “ **I am the one who sent her there...back down the same for god saking hole I tried so hard to get her out of in the first place…** ” throwing the envelope and papers to the floor. He hunched over while gripping onto his head and sobbing “ **for what? A woman who is nothing but virulent and a fraud.** ”

       He felt the couch beside him dip and a hand on his back, moving in circles in a soothing motion “ **I'll be honest to god. I don’t know what to tell you, Tom…this is a mistake you can either live with or** ” he grabbed him by the shoulders forcing Tom to look at him “ **be a man and try your best to fix this.** ” Then they both heard the front door opened.   

       “ **Tom Darling!** ” They heard that annoying high-pitch voice calling him as she entered “ _their_ ” home “ **I’m back from my mini shopping spree! Los Angeles has the best stores ever well after New York City of course!** ” She squealed entering the living room with bags in her hands. Then stopping when she noticed Luke sitting beside him.

       “ **Oh...He's here. Aren’t you supposed to be doing wedding arrange for us?** ” placing her bags on the coffee table “ **Aren’t you supposed to be back under the rock you crawled out of?** ” Luke said with a deadpan face. Charlotte’s face flushes red as he felt her annoyance from where he was sitting “ **Tom! Are you seriously going to let him talk to me like?** ” She crossed her arms across her chest while tapping her foot.

       Luke stood up while wiping his glasses “ **Unlike Tom, I don’t have to deal with your childish crap. I work for him and not you. So get it through your thick skull, alright?** ” he pushed passed her to grab his coat and bag “ **I’ll send your weekly schedule later this evening. Once again. Tom, I don’t normally get involved like this but you need to make this right.** ” He turned around and leaving the house. Tom rubbed my temples, he most definitely felt a headache coming on.

      “ **What does he mean by make this right, Tom?** ” She asked as she pulled my hands away from face as straddled his lap “ **Thomas….what were you two talking about?** ” He felt her hands on his shoulders then slowly sliding down his chest as she kissed him along his jawline. Tom rolled his eyes “ **Nothing Charlotte. Nothing that concerns you.** ” pushing her away slightly only to have her push him back against the couch. Hard.

      “ **What the fuck is your problem?** ” she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulling it roughly. Tom hissed in pain as he pushed her off of him, He stood up and walked over to the window while wiping away her lipstick from his skin. She scoffed as stood up from the floor while fixing her skirt “ **I don’t see what the problem is? Do I have to remind you that you were the one who cheated on her with me.** ”

      She crossed her arms “ **beside I thought you would of been happy to have me as your wife?** ” blowing some hair out of her face as walked over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He shivered at her touched and pushed her away “ **No! No! I never asked you to be my wife! You took it upon yourself swiped that ring off of my dresser and uploaded lies to my friends and family! And not to mention my fans!** ” He shouted at her “ **I was so blindly misguided by a pretty face to notice the nasty bitch that you really are** ”

     Charlotte was thrown back by his change of attitude towards her “ **Hold your tongue before you speak to me like that again, Hiddleston or did you forget who my daddy is?** ” She glared at him “ **I can have your career ruined within seconds so if I were you I would be very cautious on how you speak.** ” she looked up at him, sizing him up, almost challenging him to speak again. Tom clenched his fists tightly “ **Pack your stuff. And get the hell out of my house!** ” he said in a low harsh tone “ **I rather lose my career then deal another minute with a selfish manipulative woman like you.** ”

     He walked passed her grabbing a coat and his car keys “ **Thomas! Where do you think you are going?** ” She screamed at him “ **We aren't done yet!! THOMAS!!!** ” running after him. He stopped at the door and looked back at her “ **When I come back. I want you gone and out of my life.** ” slamming the door behind him. Charlotte was seeing red as she screaming as she headed back to the living room, beginning to throw objects “ **NO ONE SPEAKS TO CHARLOTTE SMITH LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!** ” kicking the coffee table over, when she felt something crumble under her heel.

     She looked down to see an envelope with papers sticking out of it, she raised an eyebrow as she kneeled down, turning it over, she began to read over the texts. Her eyes lighten up like a child on christmas morning as she let out an evil giggle “ **So you want to play games, huh? I show you how I play games.** ” she bite down her lower lip as a smirk began to form. Walking over to her purse, pulling out her phone, redialing the last number.

“ **What is it, sweetie?** ”

“ **Oh Daddy! It’s Aurora** ” She faked sobbed “ **She is trying to ruin my wedding!** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far?
> 
> I'm trying my best on writing these chapters for you guys! So far I'm getting really amazing feedback!
> 
> I also want to thank two great friends of mine for helping me with ideas!
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
